chronicles_of_annwinfandomcom-20200215-history
Exotic equipment
Exotic weapons and armor In some markets and cities throughout the realm there are weapons and equipment for sale that differ from the regular armaments used in the kingdom. These exotic goods are imported from the cities of Agantar and the republic, though not commonly used by the rather traditional warriors of the kingdom. Peltac Type: Simple weapon Damage: 2d4 piercing Thrown (range 30/120) Special: On hit, DC 16 con save or take 1d6 bleeding damage for 3 rounds Price: 15 sp (replacement spearhead 3 sp) The peltac is a special, heavier javelin used by republic skirmishers. The tip of the javelin is constructed with a focus on creating horrible wounds, tearing into an enemy's body and breaking off. For this reason a spent peltac can not be used again unless the head is replaced. Falchion Type: Martial weapon Damage: 2d6 slashing Unbalanced, versatile (2d8) Special: Falchions are designed for damage over finesse. -2 on attack rolls Price: 150 sp The falchion are the favoured weapon of Agantar armsmen. With a heavy, curved blade the weapon looks rather intimidating, but in untrained hands it presents a greater danger to the wielder than the target. Composite bow Type: Martial ranged Damage: 2d8 piercing Ammuntion, two-handed(range 140/500) Special: Add your strength bonus (max 2) to all damage rolls Price: 500 sp Archers in the republic legions usually favour the composite bow. Though not as powerful as the kingdom longbow, the advanced construction of the weapon gives it a heavier pull than most common bows found elsewhere. Byugha Type: Simple weapon Damage: 1d8 bludgeoning Thrown (range 20/60) Special: On hit, DC 15 dex save or become restrained Price: 50 sp The byugha is a common weapon amongst Agantar slavers. It looks like a collection of heavy chains arranged together with heavy weights on the end. It can be used both as a makeshift flail and as a ranged weapon. It is designed to trip and restrain targets, making it easier for the slavers to bring merchandise back alive. Moonspear Type: Martial weapon Damage: 2d10 slashing Heavy, reach, two-handed Special: When used at targets more than 5ft away it can be used to trip opponents Price: 150 sp The moonspear, or makara, is an Agantar polearm named for its crescent head. Mostly used as a ceremonial weapon amongst temple guardians, the makara is infamous for it's use as a formation breaker. The shape of the head allows a skilled wielder to trip an approaching enemy, allthough it can be cumbersome to use in close quarters. Shazir Type: Martial weapon Damage: 1d10 piercing Finesse Special: None Price: 120 sp The shazir is both a deadly weapon and a mark of honor amongst Agantar soldiers. Usually awarded to troop captains or those who have proven themselves worthy. The shazir is a finely made sword with an extremely sharp tip, designed to penetrate enemy defenses and impale them. Glavii Type: Martial weapon Damage: 1d10 slashing Light, keen Special: Scores a critical hit on a 19-20 roll Price: 160 sp The standard weapon of republic legionaires, the glavii is a bit shorter and lighter than the standard kingdom longsword. It is extremely well balanced and crafted however, making it easier for a skilled swordsman to find openings and deliver a deadly blow. Towershield Type: Shield AC: 4 Cover, cumbersome Special: Reduces movement speed by 10. Can be used as total cover if hiding behind it Price: 80 sp Towershields are big, heavy and rarely seen amongst men of the kingdom. In the republic legions they are part of the standard equipment for their heavy infantry. Made from reinforced wood the towershield is large enough to provide a warrior with almost total cover, though the sheer size tends to slow down anyone who is carrying it. Light breastplate Type: Light armor AC: 13 Price: 150 sp The light breastplate is the common outfit for most Agantar soldiers. It consists of finely crafted metal plates fitted to a soft leather frame, with a silk undershirt to keep the wearer comfortable. Too flimsy to be used on the frontlines, the armor has gained some popularity amongst scouts and skirmishers in the kingdom. Lamellar armor Type: Heavy armor AC: 16 Special: Resistance to slashing. Vulnerable to piercing. Disadvantage on stealth. Price: 200 sp The lamellar armor was originally made for the heavy guardsmen of the Agantar guilds. It was designed to deflect cuts from the heavy falchions commonly wielded by armsmen, but the singular focus in its construction made it weak against arrows and similar weapons. Legion breastplate Type: Medium armor AC: 15+dex (max 2) Special: Disadvantage on stealth Price: 400 sp The iconic breasplate of the Marayirr legions is somewhat of a novelty in the kingdom. Consisting of a metal cuirass, greaves and bracers, legionaire armor is light, strong and very sturdy. It is however far more costly to produce and maintain than the standard chainmail armors of the kingdom, and most Angleadd warriors prefer the more traditional mail. Half-plate Type: Heavy armor AC: 20 Special: Disadvantage on stealth. Requires 18 strength Price: 20 gp More rare than exotic, the half-plate is slowly being accepted as the armor of kingdom frontline infantry. It consists of a reinforced chainmail shirt with heavy plates covering most of the torso and legs, making the wearer almost totally impervious to damage. This armor is only made by master craftsmen and usually only on commision by wealthy nobles. The price and weight of it makes it unavailable for all but the strongest and best supplied warriors, and few outside the king's own are known to wear it.